Episode 216
Episode 216 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants Podcast. Highlights * TJ and Paul argue every now and then about if it was okay for Bernie supporters to raid a Donald Trump rally. Videos played # Tommy Sotomayor uses D.P footage. (not found) # Troll or not a troll # RWW News: Joyner: Bernie Sanders Popular Because Communists Run The Schools # RWW News: Alex Jones To Lead Donald Trump Rally # RWW News: Glenn Beck Says God Has Been Preparing His Audience To Save America # RWW News: Palin: 'Punk-Ass Thuggery Stuff' Undercuts Trump's Freedom # RWW News: Trump On Protesters: Ruin Their Lives # Trump stage-rusher: 'Donald Trump is a bully' # RWW News: Joyner: God Used Hurricane Katrina To Punish Gay Events # Vigilant Christian Mario # feminist slam poetry (not found) Start of the Show ] The Drunken Peasants talk about Tommy Sotomayor false flagging them. Tommy claims he has never used a video by dP but his lie is quickly disproved when a video is played proving that he's a lying sack of shit. Paul joins the show and tells the peasants that Tommy is throwing a capslock keyboard warrior temper tantrum on Twitter, lo and behold, he used the race card. Scotty talks about when they were kids TJ used to go up to girls and tell them his brother liked them. Also Scotty was miffed because he has to see TJ's vore porn emails. Later TJ and Paul were in a debate about who's fatter and it is confirmed that Paul grazes on food through out the day and TJ forces scottsworth to get his food for him. Paul doesn't want to cheat by eating food for the weight loss contest but TJ is willing to cut off his limbs to win, Paul eventually admits he will take laxatives. After the food debate Howard Stern becomes an SJW because some bitch changed up his show to make more money. He used to have good guests like Paul McCartney and Roger Waters, the latter of who now hates Howard Stern for being an insufferable prick. For the Troll or not a Troll a video is played of a girl who is very believable at first but it is revealed she is retelling the plot to the Big Lebowski when she says that the home invaders peed on her stuff. The segment really tied the show together. The first news video played is a RWW report claiming that schools are filled with Communism. This is dispelled when Paul who used to work for public schools called bull shit as did TJ. The second video played was a video by Alex Jones on Info Wars bitching about Bernie Sanders supporters protesting a Trump rally, Jones claims that they were crazy communists attacking a Trump rally. TJ and the rest of the peasants argue about if it was okay for this to happen, this lead to them arguing about Trump sweeping the floor with Hillary like Obama did. They then proceeded to talk about whether the Bernie supporters were talking away Trumps free speech, TJ arguing that it was okay, and Paul arguing that it was bad, this lasted for around ten to twenty minutes. Middle of the Show The third video played was of another conservative shill buy the name of Glenn Beck who claims that God has been preparing his audience to save America. After exposing Beck for his bull shit they play the fourth video, which is of Sarah Palin getting mad about the Liberal media for being biased against conservatives and claiming that Donald Trump will bring a political revolution to America. After Palin shills for Trump the fifth video is played of Donald Trump literally ending someones free speech and threatening to persecute him and the crowd cheers him on. More Trump antics ensue when the sixth video is played where a veteran confronts him about his comments on John McCain and Trump back peddles like the lying piece of shit he is claiming that he never said that. Yet more antics ensue in a seventh video when a man tries to dethrone Trump from his stage, then the secret service proceed to drag him out of the rally, it is clear he did this to talk about Trump on a news network. After the peasants stop playing Trump videos they play an eighth video claiming that Hurricane Katrina was sent by god because of the high concentration and acceptance of homosexuals, even though the area affected was highly conservative. Around an hour and forty minutes into the show they go to break and play music. End of the Show The Drunken Peasants shill out to a mattress company and then let a dumb Canadian onto the show, the shilling was more entertaining than this fuck. For the Crazy People segment the peasants get scared by the Manatee situation then play a Vigilant Christian Mario video talking about his world view. Just when you thought the ear rape was over a feminist slam poetry video is played about some bullshit nobody cares about besides dumb cunts like her, the peasants very shortly into the video quite because it was too cringe worthy. Post Show in the post show the gang watched and responded to Drunken Youtube White-Dudes Go After Tommy Sotomayor After Making Money On His Videos! This post show runs for a full 30+ minuets. The gang full out butt raped Tommy with the cock of the law. Quotes Trivia * This episode was hosted on TheAmazingAtheist channel because Tommy Sodomizer false flagged the Drunken Peasants. * Ben Cackle Count: Ben laughed in his signature way 9 times during the show Category:Stubs Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Paul's Ego